Rainy Weather
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: Tsubaki got up from the couch, and headed into the kitchen, "Hey Black Star, since the lights are back on, would you like me to cook you that ramen now?" she asked.


Title: Rainy Weather

Universe: Soul Eater

Theme/Topic: Power outage, rainy weather, slice of life, everyday things

Rating: PG-13 for a tiny bit of suggestiveness and cursing

Character/Pairing/s: Tsubaki and Black Star (they aren't really a couple in this one, but you can interpret it as such)

Warnings: possible OOCness, angry!Black Star, hungry!Black Star, jumpy!Tsubaki, weird ending

Word Count: 655

* * *

Tsubaki looked out the window, fingertips pressed against the cool glass panes and eyes focused on the gray sky. It was incredibly stormy outside: rain fell in sheets, lightning crashed, and thunder rumbled. She really did not like this type of weather. It put her on edge. During storms, just about anything would startle her, whether it be a loud thunderclap—

Or a tap on the shoulder. Tsubaki jumped and then slowly turned around. "Oh, h-hey Black Star," she said, "Please don't sneak up on me like that again. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Oops, sorry," the turquoise-haired meister said with a goofy grin etched onto his face.

Tsubaki smiled, "That's alright. So, what did you want from me?"

"Well…" Black Star replied before his stomach started to growl, "I really need something to eat."

Tsubaki nodded, "Okay, what would you like?"

"Ramen would be nice," Black Star answered, his stomach growling once more.

"I'll make you a big bowl, then," Tsubaki said, making her way towards the kitchen, with Black Star not too far behind.

When the two were about halfway towards the kitchen, all of the lights in the house went off with a resounding pop, encasing the apartment in complete darkness.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Black Star shouted, walking forward and bumping into a small table, "I hate the freaking power grid we're on! _Every time_ there's a thunderstorm or the wind is blowing, this has to happen! The next time the lights go out like this, I'm calling the power people to give them a piece of my mind!"

Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star, please calm down."

"No, I'm not gonna calm down! The power just _had _to go out right before I was gonna eat!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Umm…Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

"Where exactly is 'over here'?"

"Well…I bumped into a table earlier,"

"Ah, I think I know where you are now. Put your hand out in front of you so I can grab it once I find you."

"Okay."

Tsubaki blindly walked around, occasionally bumping into pieces of furniture. When she hit her knee on what appeared to be a table, she felt a hand grab her, "Black Star!" she hissed, "That is _definitely_ _not_ my hand you're grabbing!"

"Oops, sorry," Black Star whispered, retracting his hand.

"That's alright," Tsubaki assured him, "Anyway, my eyes are starting to adjust; I can see the outline of your face." She then walked on over to Black Star's side.

Black Star shrugged his shoulders, "So what do we do now?" he asked, his eyes detecting a faint outline of Tsubaki's face.

"We wait," Tsubaki answered, "People are probably working on restoring the power as we speak."

Black Star sighed and found his way to the couch, along with Tsubaki. After about two hours of just sitting idly on the couch, Black Star rose from it, folding his arms across his chest, "Damn it! It's taking too long!" he yelled, "You know what? Screw it, I'm ordering takeout!"

Tsubaki looked downward, "But Black Star, I thought you wanted ramen."

As soon as Black Star blindly made his way into the kitchen to use the phone, the lights turned back on. "Finally!" he said, overjoyed."Looks like I won't be ordering takeout after all!"

Tsubaki got up from the couch, and headed into the kitchen after hearing him say this, "Hey Black Star, since the lights are back on, would you like me to cook you that ramen now?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Okay, what would you like me to add to it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Chicken."

Smiling, Tsubaki got out the ingredients for the ramen, turned on the television and changed the channel to the weather channel. Curious, she looked at the forecast for the rest of the week: rain.

Tsubaki sighed as she began to prepare Black Star's ramen.

It was going to be a long week.

**XXX**


End file.
